Thank you
by Chrome83
Summary: Une petite conversation entre Ada et Elliot, après la venue d'Oz, Alice, Gil et Oscar au lycée Lutwidge, pourrait bien ouvrir les yeux du jeune Nightray sur ses sentiments. One-Shot


Voila un petit O.S sur Pandora Hearts. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclamer: Pandora Hearts et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de lire dans la bibliothèque du lycée, dans un silence absolu, Elliot entendit soudain le bruit caractéristiques de chaussures qui frappent le sol. Les pas se rapprochèrent doucement de lui, et il sentit une présence toute proche. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Léo, il ne leva d'abord pas les yeux de sa lecture, mais soudain, une odeur caractéristique vint lui chatouiller les narines. Un parfum qui sentait la fleure d'oranger, et qui ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être celui de son serviteur. Intrigué, il leva enfin les yeux et sursauta presque en découvrant Ada Vessalius devant lui. Toujours accompagnée de ses deux chats, la jeune fille le regardait, les joues rougies par la gène. Fidèle à lui même, le jeune Nightray foudroya la petite blonde du regard avant de fermer violemment son livre, la faisant tressaillir . Il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça face à elle, la fixant toujours aussi froidement.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?  
-Je... je voulais... te remercier...  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
-Oz m'as raconté comment vous êtes venus à son secours Léo et toi. Merci de l'avoir aidé.  
-Pfff, tu rêve si tu crois que j'ai fait sa pour l'aider ! Si je l'ai sauvé, c'est uniquement parce que j'en avait le devoir.

Ada sourit faiblement et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit juste pour sa...  
-Quoi ?! Tu ose me contredire ?!  
-Non... je dis juste que au fond de toi, tu souhaitais vraiment lui venir en aide, et c'est pour sa que tu as agis ainsi.  
-Ma pauvre Ada, tu te trompe, je peux te l'assurer. Et puis, si j'avais su avant qu'il était un Vessalius, je ne serai même pas venu, devoir ou pas.  
-Hum... tu peux prétendre ce que tu veux, je sais que tu serait venu quand même.

Elle se retourna pour partir.

-En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque. Elliot, lui, resta figé, incrédule. Les mots d'Ada défilaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait vraiment du culot pour lui faire face comme sa ! Mais d'un autre coté... est ce qu'elle n'avait pas raison ? Il connaissait à peine Oz, mais elle... sa faisait longtemps qu'il la connaissait, longtemps qu'il la haïssait pour être une Vessalius, ou plutôt... qu'il se persuadait qu'il devait la détester. car au fond de lui, il ne ressentait aucune animosité pour cette jeune fille si douce et gentille. D'ailleurs, si il était allé secourir Oz Vessalius, c'est surtout pour elle. Car quand il avait pris conscience qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il s'était sentit inquiet, s'était indégnable. Il s'était vraiment fait du soucis pour elle. Il soupira et se lança à la poursuite d'Ada. Il la vit, marchant dans un couloir.

-Ada, attend une seconde !

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, étonnée que le jeune Nightray s'adresse à elle.

-Elliot ?

Il marcha jusqu'à elle, la forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute un mur. Elle commença un peu à paniquer, gênée par la si faible distance qui les séparait. Le jeune garçon plongea ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans ceux émeraudes d'Ada et la fixa longtemps, sans rien dire.

-Heu... il y a un problème ? Demanda timidement la blonde  
-Tu as raison. Répondit simplement Elliot, impassible.  
-Hein ?  
-C'est vrai, je serais quand même venu aider ton frère. Mais pas pour la raison que tu as en tête.  
-L... laquelle alors ?  
-Je serai venu pour te sauver, toi.

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune Vessalius vira au rouge pivoine et elle détourna le regard ce qui fit sourire Elliot. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne quand elle était gênée comme sa. Il pris son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Son père lui avait toujours appris à détester les Vessalius. Tous les Vessalius, sans exception. Mais elle, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il avais beau se forcer à être froid avec elle, à chaque fois qu'il voyais de la tristesse froisser son joli visage à cause de ses mots, il se sentait terriblement coupable.

-Ada, je serais venu te sauver, je suis venu te sauver. Parce que... je tiens à toi.  
-V...vraiment ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'approcher son visage de celui de la blondinette qui rougissait de plus en plus. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se scélèrent dans un doux baiser. Au début hésitant, quand il vis qu'Ada ne le repoussait pas mais au contraire, y prenait gout, Elliot l'approfondit doucement. Ils auraient voulu que ce baiser dur toujours, mais apparemment d'autre personne ne voyaient pas les choses du même oeil.

-Dites moi tout les deux, vous savez qu'il est interdit d'avoir ce genre de contacts dans l'établissement.

Les deux jeunes sursautèrent, tournèrent la tête et se retrouvèrent face à un des professeurs du lycée qui les toisait d'un oeil mauvais.

-Alors filez monsieur Nightray, et à l'avenir, faites sa ailleurs qu'ici.  
-Oui monsieur.

Elliot déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Ada, lui fit un clin d'oeil en lui offrant son plus beau sourire et s'éloigna. La jeune Vessalius quand à elle ne bougea pas. Son coeur battait la chamade et ses joues étaient en feu. Elle sentait encore le gout de ce si merveilleux baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec je jeune garçon sur ses lèvres et en y repensant elle sourit malgré elle. Finalement, c'était vraiment une personne incroyable, cet Elliot.


End file.
